A new enemy towards the leaf
by tg0919
Summary: After nary to struggles from the fight agents pain and nagato he wakes from a dream from that fight but feels something isn't right so he decides to enter toad sage and senses massive chakra from outside the village so a new enemy comes to fight but he has a weird secret that no one knows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "A new foe"

After fighting pain and winning Naruto and the village are not in good shape. But when Naruto gets awaken from a nightmare he feels a lot of things are wrong he enters toad sage to feel massive chakra. When he goes out he finds a mysterious ninja who had short spiky blue hair, a greenish white robe, with green eyes and has a giant scar down his left one.

"Something doesn't feel right." Naruto said while entering toad sage.

Naruto felt a large amount of chakra coming from the distance outside the village.

"Lets go Akamaru Man beast clone" kiba said while attacking.

"why aren't any if my attacks hitting this one never misses."

"maybe because you suck dog boy." said the mysterious ninja calmly

"Stop right there you two why are you fighting."Naruto yelled

"Also who are you."

"why should i tell you Uzumaki."

"How do you know my name"

"Hey stop chattering and lets fight man beast clone man beast ultimate taijutsu fang over fang." Kiba yelled while attacking.

"i'm getting tired of you dog boy Rasengan." the ninja said

"What how do you know the rasengan?" Naruto asked  
"pervy sage only taught me it and thats was it so how does he know the rasengan."

"Have you found out why i'm dodging all your attacks Kiba." said the ninja

"Your a wind ninja aren't you." said Naruto

"so you finally got halve of it."

"then what are you" said Kiba

"i'm wind and water" said the ninja

"now lets end this fight Kiba Water clone jutsu Odama rasengan.

"What you know that too." Naruto said

"why do you have a leaf headband with a scar on it."

"easy because i used to be a leaf jonin."

"can you just say your name" said Naruto

"no i don't feel like it."

` "fine then how did you get that scar." kiba said

" thats something i wouldn't tell anybody unless they were dead so your not missing much."

"thats it i'm mad now Rasesn Shuriken. Yelled Naruto

"Easy weak move" The ninja said while snapping his fingers blowing away the rasengan.

"how did you blow that away are you unstoppable." Naruto said nervously.

"Lets make a deal if you can hit me i will tell you my name." said the ninja

"sounds easy enough and it's simple rasengan"

"if It didn't work at first why would it work now idiot" as he blew it away

". " we'll now it will because I'm better then I was a minute ago million shadow clone jutsu million rasengan."

- "Oh my god how did a armature Spaz like you touch me a multi millionaire owner of the wind district but fine a promise is a promise my name is Ventus."

*.

" wait a sec that sounds farmilliar from somewhere but I can put my finger on it." .

" oh I know why I sounds farmilliar because let's just say like you I...

. So guys this was my first chapter of this story so sorry about it but I love cliff hangers see you on reviews bye.


	2. Chapter 2 the hero gets lost

last time: "ventus that name sounds familiar" said naruto.

"it sounds familiar because...

chapter 2 the hero gets lost

" it sounds familiar because like you ii was trained by pervy sage too and believe it or not i called him that." said ventus

" what how where you trained by him too" asked naruto

" naruto does it matter we just have to find a way to defeat this guy" kiba yelled

" yes it does i want to know about him now pleases tell us"

" yea not happening" said ventus

And in the blink of an eye a tornado started to form around naruto.

"what are you doing and how did you without hand signs?"

" oh yea forgot to tell you my clan bloodline lets me do it with one hand but i mastered it to use all jutsus in the blink of an eye.''

"naruto what is happening your disappearing." kiba yelled

" I don't know it feels like im getting sealed. naruto said as he vanished

" tell me what you did to him now.'' said kiba

"no dog boy i wont and besides even if i did you wouldn't stand a chance at finding him.."

"Then can youat least tell me besides good guys always win eventually right tg0919"said kiba

" no kiba actually good guys win at the end so basically your on your own." said tg0919

"Dang it you suck author fine ill beat him by my own man beast clone man beast jutsu fang over fang."

" not gunna work this time either dog boy. now tell me why do you and naruto want to work together all of a sudden i thought you two didn't like each other that much.

"that was a long time ago and know im going to use our friendship that we had to defeat you because i dont know if you know this but friendship is all we need to beat bastards like you so now i will take you down bitch."

"i think i held to much back from you ill give you this you have great potential but for now all you have is bravery witch will only get you dead kid like now." said ventus

''i like it how your so cocky you bastard i think its time i put you in you place ill put every thing i got into this jutsu fang over fang."kiba yelled while putting all his chakra into one attack.

" ill be nice and use my ultimate jutsu on you"said ventus "wind cross cut die you dog"

"no protection of the eight trigrams sixty four palms." said a ninja in the background

"thanks hinata you saved my life."said kiba

"shut up and lets leave.' said hinata

"hey wait dont you want to hear about my past you know the main bad guy tradition."said ventus"oh my god these hero's and their dumbness it is like i cant say any thing ." he thought

2 hours later

"thanks for saving me again if you didn't help i would have died.' kiba said

"it doesnt matter as long as we have naruto'' said hinata

"oh yea about that."

"he is out on a long mission isnt he."

"no he kind of got stuck in a wind dimension and ventus said he will be there with his strength 2 months.' kiba said

"are you serious our village is basically destroyed and naruto is gone and let me guess that was his plan to trap naruto and destroy us after nagato." yelled hinata

"ding you got it right hinata here is a bowl of kiba ramen."said kiba

" i dont care about ramen we need to tell the hokage."

"actually she is still in the hospital from fighting pain but we can tell shizune."said kiba

" okay then lets head there" said hinata

Next time

"shizune we need to tell you something"said hinata

"what is it hinata."

"the village is under attacked and naruto is gone for two months."kiba yelled

"what what will we do."

next chapter dscovering their guilld.


End file.
